


Ruby and Emerald family

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Draco, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Papa Neville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Working in the Ministry was tiring for one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Especially when he couldn't escape the stigma his family had created over the years but he knew he had his own little family to come home to and the ruby encrusted ring on his left hand served as a reminder of that.





	1. A bad work day and an unexpected reunion

Draco Malfoy was one of the first to leave his office sector that day, sick of all the sneers and snide comments his colleagues were giving him. He just wanted to get home, back to the warmth and comfort that he knew his family would provide. The former Slytherin was delighted to remember that it was the Christmas holidays and Hogwarts did not require all of it's staff members, not that his fiance wouldn't come home to him, if he was given the slightest inclination that he was needed at home. He was also not entirely comfortable leaving his four year old with just anybody, his mother and fiance were his ideal babysitters, and again he was relieved his fiance was home to look after his- their son.

Avoiding as many of his coworkers as possible Draco headed to the Ministry's floo network. All was going well until he accidentally bumped into the young auror everyone knew, a close friend of his fiance, the one and only Harry James Potter. 

"oh sorry, i didn't see you there" Harry apologised seemingly not realising he'd bumped into his old school nemesis.

"it's ok Harry, it's my fault" Draco responded using Harry's first name rather than the previous sneer he used to use to address the other.

"oh Draco, i didn't realise it was you, sorry, you seem to be in quite the rush to get home is everything ok?" Harry asked the dishevelled blond in front of him.

"thank you for your concern Harry, let's put it this way i haven't had the best day at work but i do know that my fiance and my little boy will make me feel much better" Draco admits proudly, a smile gracing his sharp, angular features as he thinks of his beloved family. 

"is there anything i can do to help in regards to your work?" Harry asked, to which Draco just shook his head and sighed, prompting Harry to continue.

"your son is around the same age as my Albus isn't he, about 4?" Harry wondered. Glad he had this chance to get to know his former enemy. 

This caused Draco to laugh lightly of course Harry Potter of all people named his son after their old headmaster. Whilst it didn't surprise him it was still heartwarming that Harry still thought fondly of the men,long dead, in particular the man he was supposed to kill. 

"yes Scorpius is four now, they grow up so fast. i just hope he bonds with my fiance and they love each other like i love them" Draco responded not wanting his son to hate the other parental figure he now had or for his lover to resent his child because Scorpius is not theirs biologically. Not that he thought for a moment that any of that were true. He already knew the two loved each other greatly and there was nothing his lover wouldn't do for Scorpius.

"speaking of who is this mysterious fiance of yours?" Harry asked curiously.

"you and your family are more than welcome to come to dinner and meet them, its about time we became civilised with one another don't you think?" Draco said trying not to giggle knowing full well Harry already knew his partner, what with the two having shared a dorm for 6 of their 7 years at school.

"i'll have to ask Ginny about that one but i'll let you know soon anyways i must be off now. See ya soon Draco" Harry said before heading off. 

"bye Harry, do come by soon" Draco responded before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to the sanctity that was his home.


	2. The Longbottom Waltz

As soon as the green flames and smoke cleared Draco stepped into his study. Their family home was peaceful, but his son and lover were nowhere to be found.

Draco soon however heard soft music coming from the living room, the music was occasionally accompanied by small giggles. He followed the sounds and was met with a sight that warmed his heart. He couldn't stop the tears welling in his eyes at the beautifully pure scene playing out in front of him.

His lover had his back to him and he had scooped up Scorpius in his arms and was dancing around the living room, with the child, in a similar fashion to which the man in question danced with the fiery Miss Wea-Mrs Potter at the Yule ball all those years ago. Scorpius was giggling as he was being swayed around the room, loving the feeling of having his Papa's arms wrapped tightly around him. The four year old squealed in delight as his Papa dipped him slightly, giggling brightly as he was raised back up again. His Papa lightly pressed a kiss to the end of the giggling child's nose and let out his own breathy laugh.

Scorpius was the first to notice Draco had returned home as he was silently watching the scene with tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face, his son watching him over his Papa's shoulder. The young boy soon registered the tears in his fathers eyes. Draco want to intervene or interrupt this tranquil scene but his son had other ideas. 

"Papa, Papa, is Daddy's turn now, you dance with Daddy now, he sad you cheer up" Scorpius clapped happy with his plan and he wiggled out of the mans grasp and onto the sofa, looking up at his Papa expectantly.

The young man chuckled to himself before turning around, his dark hair falling into his eyes, slightly obscuring his vision. Draco sniffled out a laugh of his own at this. The other man shook his head trying to remove the hair from his face, obstructing the view of his beloved. He extended his arm out to the blond.

"why Mr Malfoy could i interest you in a dance?" he asked puffing out his chest trying to jokingly show off.

"but of course Mr Longbottom, come we shouldn't keep our audience waiting" Draco too joined in, looking at his son who was clapping happily along with his fathers entire performance.

The former Gryffindor pulled his partner towards him, his right hand on his lovers waist, he definitely payed attention when McGonagall taught the Gryffindor's how to dance before the Yule ball. 

"everything ok?" the Gryffindor asked, clearly something was wrong if Scorpius could pick up on it.

"just a bad day at work Neville, also i may have invited an old friend of yours to dinner at some point soon, Merlin I've missed you today" Draco whined, curling closer to his fiance. Resting his head on his fiance's broad shoulder as they danced around their living room. 

"we missed you too, but your home now, right where you belong and we're not going anywhere" Neville replied solemnly. Draco took this opportunity to look at their intertwined hands and seeing the emerald encrusted ring on his partners ring finger. In this moment, dancing with the man he loved whilst his son chattered to himself close by, that he was home.


End file.
